Biotic the Hedgehog
Biotic is the Anti-Toxic, and a member of the Moebian Liberation Army. Story Biotic was the crown prince of the House of Flarsi, a role he took seriously until his parents joined Scourge and his Suppression Squad, now known as the Scourge Empire. Disgusted, Biotic persuaded his brothers Flare, Cloud and Venom as well as their friend Eclipse and left for Kintobor's lands, and the recently formed Moebian Liberation Army, led by Striker, the Anti-Will. However, everything is not as it seems. Biotic might have been the one who persuaded his brothers to join the Moebian Liberation Army, but he is really loyal to the Scourge Empire, a fact later discovered, whereupon Flare and Aki the Bat came after him. After a duel in New Gallenhorn, capital of the House of Flaresi where Biotic lost it, and started attacking wildly, he was defeated and taken to a mental hospital in Doctor Kintobor's tower. About Biotic Age: 17 Likes: Salad, Vegetarian Pizza, Vegetarian Pizza with Salad, being a prince, House of Flarsi, his powers. Dislikes: Hamburgers, Meatlovers Pizza, his subordinates, his superiors, being shown up, Toxic the Hedgehog, his brothers. Powers and Abilities Spindash Homing Attack Super Transformation Poison Absorption Healing Breath Water of Life Virus Destruction Advanced Transformation Ghost Demon Transformation Relationships Family Flare the Hedgehog (Anti-Frost) Brother, Ally Cloud the Hedgehog (Anti-Bolt) Brother, Ally, Venom the Hedgehog (Anti-Poison) Brother, Ally, Toxic/Toxic Prime Mobian Counterpart. Danielle the Hedgebat Mother Justin the Hedgehog Teammates Striker (Anti-Will) Shady the Hedgehog Ranga (Anti-Jacob) Eclipse the Hedgehog (Anti-Solar) Anti-Shadow Anti-Silver Anti-Rouge Aki the Bat More coming Foes Scourge the Hedgehog Miles Prower Alicia Acorn More coming Romantic Interests None yet. Personality Biotic hungers for power, especially becoming Battlemaster, Head Healer or especially King, and is a nationalist, believing that the House of Flarsi is going to rule the world. He is a dedicated perfectionist, desiring perfection from everyone, including himself. He has no empathy and is utterly cruel, even though a lot of his powers are centered around healing. When shown up, he attacks the person showing him up, even if they are allies. He is capable of many cruelties, even ordering the entire annihilation of a nearby clan out of his own enjoyment. Even some of his techniques when used in combat (by being reversed, they are lethal) show his utter cruelty. He eventually loses it with his defeat by his brother and Aki. Quotes Forget fearing the wind, which hasn't decided whether it will kill you, and instead fear me, who has! (To the captain of the guard, who was fearing the winds would stop them getting a message to Striker during Biotic's time as a double agent) I don't care for healing people I hate, but I do care for killing those who deserve it! (When entering the Moebian Liberation Army) I guess I have to heal you... I will never be someone's subordinate again! I WILL BE KING! (As he was losing reality during his final duel) Healing is taking away somebody's pain. Reversing healing techniques, therefore, is to cause them a great deal of pain, and maybe even death. (To Cloud, who was wondering how a healer fights) To remove the pain of a sick ally, then transfer that pain to an enemy. That is how I work. (Talking about his fighting style) Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Moebians Category:House of Flarsi Category:Healers Category:Moebian Liberation Army